


I am the monster

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Artisans, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Claiming Bites, Dragons, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fighting, Français | French, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Peace keepers, Possessive Behavior, Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: You're the pulse in my veins.You're the war that I wage.Can you change me?Can you change me?You're the love that I hate.You're the drug that I take.Will you cage me?Will you cage me?You're the pulse in my veins.You're the war that I wage.Can you change me?Can you change me?From the monster you made me?The monster you made me?Monster by Starset.
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	I am the monster

Irangi Colorwing, young rainbow-wind dragon was an artist, he was painter, potter and sometimes author and poet. He was so kind and eager to create new things. This time, he was made to destroy, Apes and Gnorcs had been working together to create serum that would turn injected into feral monster, and they chose Irangi to be their guinea pig.

Artisans had asked Trondo and Titan to help, meanwhile Gildas was encountering him, Irangi. His raincloud gray scales contrasted well with stripes on him, red, orange, yellow, etc. Same with his spine spines and chestplating. His wings were feathery and in color of rainbow. His tail was feathery and purple, his mustache were somewhat long and feather, start being red and tip dark blue, same with cheekfrills. Horns were straight, tip ending to light blue. One eye was gray and other yellow, but his pupils... they were thin, like reptilian´s.  
Only what left was amber necklace that was Irangi´s 18th birthday gift from him, Nevin, Delbin, Thor, Alban and Darius.

Gildas avoided his clawing and biting, Irangi roared of anger, starting get really mad. Before he could try again Trondo rushed to pin him " Go! Now! " he ordered Artisan " Fine.. but please.. don´t hurt him! " he pleaded and flied off, Irangi snarled and bit Trondo from arm, Peace Keeper grunted and used his dagger to stab his stomach, making him roar from agony. He kicked Trondo off, getting up weakly. Titan entered in scene, holding his battleaxe firmly until he saw Irangi in flesh, seeing what his friend has become made him almost drop it. Irangi hissed and zoomed toward him like peregrine. Titan leaped over him, hitting his back with axe, making Irangi roar of agony once more and fall down, Peace Keeper leader saw him shaking, whimpering. Trondo got up, approaching him, and before he could reach Irangi lashed out, biting his neck viciously, starting to thrash him around " Trondo! " Titan scream, starting to rush to help, Irangi hurled then him onto Titan, making him fall over with grunt.

Irangi then blasted powerful gust of wind toward them, Trondo pushed Titan out of way, taking the blast and hitting the wall of castle. Titan shook his head, gasping when he saw Trondo down " Trondo! " he jumped up giving angry stare to Irangi.

He took his battleaxe, charging toward Colorwing, giving out furious battle roar, he swinged his weapon which Irangi dodge by lowering himself and then bit his knee, hard. Titan roared of agony, carrying miles away. Nevin heard it at his place, wondering of what was going on.

Trondo groaned of pain, seeing his leader in trouble took it away thought " Titan! " he shouted, making his way toward them using his dagger to stab Irangi on wound on back, making him roar of terrible agony, followed by next stab on his side. Nevin heard roar, dropping his brush and colour palette " Irangi?! " he shouted, flying off to see what was happening.

Irangi backed off with pained whimper, shaking. Peace Keeper hit his knee and shoulder, Irangi roared, biting on Trondo´s neck, clawing his arms, making him drop his weapon. Titan saw them coming toward him, when Irangi was in right spot he bit his ankle, making him let go of Trondo who took Titan´s axe, hitting dragon´s thigh and then kicked him down " Fricking animal! " he hissed as Titan got up, dusting himself " Thanks Trondo... " he sighed then " Poor Irangi... " he said, seeing Irangi shake and whimper made him feel bad of what they had to do. He was only 27! Still kid in eyes of elders for Chronicler´s sake!

Hurt dragon then snarled, blasting them down with powerful blast of wind. He then got on four, whinning and whimpering, bleeding badly, his necklace was stained on blood. He started to limp away, whimpering with each step, leaving trail of blood behind.

When Nevin flied to the area he saw Titan and Trondo down, alive though. He gasped when he saw blood trail " Irangi.... oh my ancestors... " he muttered, starting to follow track, taking him toward castle. Door was ajar, stained with bloody hand prints " Irangi, please be okay... " he said quietly as entering in building, seeing more prints on walls and trail on blood. Nevin wanted to cry, seeing all this was terrifying. Soon he heard agonized screaming, somewhere deeper in castle " IRANGI! " he shouted, running to search him.

Nevin started to get where storage was, seeing as he had followed the trail and bloody prints on walls. He entered dimly lightened room, staring down " Holy.... " he managed to breath, seeing Irangi laying on floor, looking to be out of game, window brightened up his spot, like an spotlight. Nevin started to cry " IRANGI! " he knelt down, shaking him " Irangi?! Irangi! Can you hear me, l'amour?! " he cried, tears ran down, he shook him harder, no response. Nevin checked his pulse, it was weak but it was there. Without his knowing Irangi managed to slip his paw on his shoulder, lashing out to bite him on throat " IRA-ARGH!! " Nevin fell backwards, his mate was still under serum´s effect, acting like corned animal.

Painter gasped of air or at least tried, feeling fangs sinking deeper " Iran...gi... " he wheeze, managing to kick him off, he sat up, breathing heavily. He saw necklace on floor, chain was broken. He picked it up, looking at it with saddened look until he looked Irangi who saw shaking on floor, whimpering. Nevin tried to approach him but stopped when he received hiss of anger " Irangi... l'amour... " he breathed, showing him his bloodstained amber necklace " Please... come back to me... " he pleaded, few tears ran down, Irangi looked his 18th birthday gift, weak memory flashed by due his brains were mess " Ne-Rrrr! " his pupils rounded and thinned few times, shaking his body with whine. Painter crawled closer " You do never hurt anyone.... " he said, placing hand in cheek, making Colorwing look him " And you never do hurt me... " he said, Irangi breathed heavily, giving out pained and loud cry, serum´s effect was about end, it had been pouring out with blood so, hurting him was kinda helpful. Nevin listened his cry, caressing his cheek until young artist went silent, eyes were closed.

Nevin shook him " Come on Irangi, wake up for me... " he said, Irangi groaned, looking up to him " Nevin...? " he groaned, sounding weak, throat aching due his roaring. Nevin lowered his head " Yes l'amour, I am here. You are alright... " he said, wanting to cry " I got you. " he assured him, rainbow-wind dragon gave weak smile to him. Nevin looked him " Who did this to you? " he asked, not seeking the answer. He helped Irangi sit, leaning on wall " Come on, stay awake now. " he pleaded, seeing how much he had getting injured which could be fatal to weak creatures like human. Nevin placed his hands on his shoulders, careful not to touch injury on other one " We have to go soon, can you remember anything? " he asked, receiving groan as artist touch his forehead againts his " I don´t... know, I woke up here... " he answered, eyes barely open. Nevin licked his maw " Hmm... sounds about right.. but we have to go. " he said, nuzzling him until he saw Irangi smile, serum seemed to act like drug some sort after main effect has worn out. Nevin pushed the thought away " Let´s go home. Can you move? " he asked, feeling Irangi settle his hand on his arm " I am glad to see you, Nevin... " Irangi whimpered, aching. Nevin looked him with worried look " I am glad to see you too l'amour, but we have to go. " he repeated, Irangi groaned, moving closer, Nevin flinched for bit when artist was kissing him, either by relief to be with him again or as drug-based act, making him act stoned person, which dragons couldn´t be. Meaning, this was something new if latter was the case. Nevin wished it was first one.

He did return it until Irangi pulled away " Nevin? " he breathed, blood staining wall and floor " We have to go, whoever did this might want to get you. " he said, helping him up, heading out. At outside he took quick glance of sun´s position, it was early afternoon. Nevin cried silently, at morning they woke up together, happy and not knowing what day could bring. Irangi had told him of idea of poetry, telling him what it was going to be about, he had listened happily. Never to realize that his mate´s working would being stopped so.... terrifying away, turning someone like monster was terrible crime itself, but when it´s was his mate, it was sin of worst.

Nevin took him back in his place, listening his whinning each step. He took him in their bedroom, being rich painter that Nevin was it was very neat and looked like rich´s painter room. Irangi´s home was high above clouds in Rivotra Islands, home of wind dragon tribe. It was his childhood home, in there, compared to his home to Nevin was clear, Artisan had better place to live. He settled Irangi on bed, treating his wounds with Ancient Dragonfruit salve, dragons used it alot because of its healing capabilities, salve doing just that and working as bandage, it was white by color. Irangi whined when he felt Nevin rub his wounds " Je suis vraiment désolé... " Nevin whispered, nuzzling him gently. Painter finished rubbing salve, hardening until wounds would heal. Irangi was in tears, Nevin realized that he was scared of consequences, what others would think about him now, how they would see him now, fearing that they see him as monster, an animal and lock him away, forgetting him. Nevin didn´t see him like that, no. It wasn´t Irangi´s fault!

He headed out, needing fresh air and to clean Irangi´s necklace, he would replace chain later. He let his fountain´s pouring water to wash blood away, it shinned in sunlight, revealing insect in it. Nevin smiled, this little jewelry mean so much to Irangi, he knew it.

Later he returned in room with plate holding chicken and sheep steaks, his personal favorites. Irangi himself favored ducks and what else lived in nearby Tall Plains, of course Irangi wouldn´t turn down food what was offered in Artisan home as dragons ate any meat. Irangi ate without word, tearing meat like animal, it made Nevin afraid, think that serum had left everlasting effect on his brains. He shook his away, thinking that he was just hungry, yeah, just hungry.

Irangi ate plate empty licking his maw, Nevin placed it on nightstand, holding his hand " Nevin... " Irangi began " Can you say it to me? " he asked, painter tilted his head in total confusion. What he wanted him to say? He thought options for moment until he came up what sounded logical " I love you, Irangi. " he said softly, leaning to kiss his cheek ever so gently.

At night they were sleeping until painter woke up to young artist´s thrashing and whimpering. He pulled him closer, trying to sooth him " Shh Irangi, relax. You are alright now. " he murmured " Stop... " Irangi whimpered, shaking " Please... don´t.. not again... " Nevin closed his eyes at his pleading, not wanting to imagine the moment when he was injected with serum. He nuzzled him gently " It´s alright Irangi. You are just fine, no one isn´t hurting you. You´re safe, my l'amour. " he murmured, holding him close. Irangi´s eyes flew open with urgent to scream, letting out weak groan instead. He looked Nevin in eyes, glowing in dark room, gray and yellow in Irangi´s, Nevin´s green. Artist hugged him, crying " Don´t leave me Nevin.. don´t let them turn me... " he cried, painter hugged back, holding him close, using his wings to cover him " I won´t go anywhere. I promise I will never let anyone do harm you or use you like this ever again. " he assured him, seeing his mate like this made him feel weak, that he wasn´t there when he should had. Irangi looked him, Nevin could tell what bothered him. Young artist needed him, he needed his mate to love him. Nevin firstly didn´t want to hurt him but sometimes Colorwing tend to be stubborn about some things.

Without thinking it more he kissed Irangi, his claws caressing his feathery wings. Rainbow-wind dragon fell back, pulling Nevin with him until painter was lying atop of him, he didn´t felt pain because his mate was surrounding, steadying him, loving him. Nevin moved to kiss his neck, needing to feel other dragon´s scales on his, feeling young dragon beneath him, real and warm. Solid and alive. Nevin kissed neck still as his length came out, brushing Irangi´s " Nevin... " he whimpered, both of them ready and wanting " Yes Irangi. " he answered, turning to kiss his neck as he used his tail to touch Irangi´s cock, making him groan " Yes... " he places his hands on Nevin´s head, feeling the crest he had. Painter wrapped his tail around Irangi´s cock, stroking it hard once " Lokaal, please. Please, I need you... naal dii meyr. " Irangi begged, Nevin smiled, kissing his face as he moved claw in him, making artist exhale heavily. He moved it deeper " Ancestors, yes, Nevin... " he breathed, Nevin nodded and let second claw join, moving deeper, like searching " Ooh~! " he found it, Irangi felt Nevin´s claws pressing his sensitive spot inside him. Nevin then removed his claws " Turn over. " he said, as much he wanted to see him enjoying of this, he knew that Irangi wanted him take him like alpha, claim him. Irangi smiled and did it, resting his head on his arms, breathing out when he felt painter´s length touch his hole. Nevin lifted his tail, looking over to check Irangi " Take me. " Irangi said, he wasn´t going to regret this " I am yours, lokaal. " he said, this gave Nevin much more confident, letting out possessive snarl before pushing himself in the younger dragon.

Irangi´s words repeated in Nevin´s mind as he slided in without resistance. He would hold on those words rest of his long life. Irangi held sheets tightly " Please, I need you.. I want yo- Aah~! " Nevin smiled and leaned over to lick his un-injured shoulder " Please... please.. " he heard young artist´s pleading. He bit his shoulder " Please... keep... oooh~ " Nevin understood, pressing futher in him, sheathing himself fully in younger dragon " Nevin. " Irangi whimpered simply. Nevin kept his bite " Mine, Irangi. " he whispered harshly " Mine. " proving himself he wrapped his arms around Irangi´s chest and squeezed him tightly " Yours. " Irangi agreed, tongue hanging out " All yours. " Nevin almost roared in triumph at the statement, so powerful it made him feel. Pulling himself back out of Colorwing, he slid in again more forcefully, more quickly, more pleasurably. Nevin´s nostrils puffed out smoke, he was emotional as an painter. Irangi was with him again. He was taking him, keeping him for his own. He removed his fangs, leaving his mark on his shoulder " Thank ancestors for you Irangi. You are mine. " he groaned " Completely yours. " Irangi agreed " Forever yours... " Nevin snarled possessively, leaning futher to kiss Irangi fiercely. Irangi was despaired for touch, moving his hand down, attempting to touch himself, Nevin grabbed his wrist " No. Mine. " he said, letting go of his wrist, wrapping his claws around Irangi´s cock, making him moan incoherently. Feeling Artisan taking control of him in this way, ancestors, he never had felt this good. Every stroke matched Nevin´s thrust, driving Irangi into frenzy.

Artisan bit his neck then " Lokaal... " Irangi panted, moaning, barely able to speak " Lokaal... I´m close... I can´t keep... " Nevin snarled " Good. " he thrusted bit harder " Come for me, Irangi. " relieved that he wouldn´t need to hold on long " Aah~ Oh ancestors~ " Irangi moaned " Yes... lokaal... Nevin~! " he clawed sheets " Yes. " Nevin snarled, feeling artist tighten around him, he couldn´t control it anymore and simply thrusted in younger dragon, feeling warm, sticky seed on his hand " Yes! Mine, Irangi! " with that he emptied himself in artist, giving his everything, marking him.

Both dragons breathed heavily, Nevin exhaled tiredly as pulling out, plopping next to him " Yours. " Irangi murmured tiredly, feeling strongly claimed. Artisan nuzzled him lovingly " I love you, Irangi. " he murmured, younger dragon returned it " Love you too, Nevin. " he said, smiling. No one is allowed to take Nevin´s mate, not hurt, not use him. He wouldn´t allow it! If someone tried any of it, he would die protecting what was his. Irangi was Nevin´s masterpiece, HIS, no one´s else. Irangi rested his head againts Artisan´s chest, eyes closed. Nevin smiled gently, caressing his cheek as drifting to sleep. Feeling so safe now, stronger and confident of being suitable mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from french to english.  
> l'amour?!=Love?!  
> Je suis vraiment désolé....=I am so sorry...  
> Translation from dragon language to english.  
> Lokaal.=Love.  
> Naal dii meyr.=By my ancestors.


End file.
